


Morning Routine

by pilongski



Series: The Boyfriend of The Miracles [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: Kagami has a mixed feeling about off-season. On one side he loves it because he gets to be with the others at the same time. On the other hand they're really handful (haha get it?) to handle. It's tricky, but after a few years Kagami thinks he finally gets the hang of the art of taking care of six geniusovergrown toddlersbasketball players who also happens to be his lovers, especially in the morning.





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> KnB ends a long time ago can I get out from this hell already O(-(

****[4:00 A.M.]** **

_BEEP_.

_BEEP_.

_BEEP_.

_BEEP_.

_BEEP_.

Kagami blinks. Once. Twice. He tries hard to keep his eyes opened, but the combination between the cool air and the warmth of his blanket makes it difficult to do so. Kagami reaches his phone to unlock it. Bright white lights quickly wash over his eyes. Kagami curses. He was so tired yesterday he forgot to activate the night mode for his phone. Now he can only hope his eyes won't go blind because of this (they won't. But Midorima always nags him about how bad it is to use phone in the dark for your eyes).

Kagami glances at his phone and groans. It's still too early for him to wake up. Even in basket season he wakes up around 6 A.M.. But if the few years with his lovers taught him something, is that none of them wakes up until seven on off-season. And they're really grumpy and hungry when they wake up. This has lead into a disasterous event (Third year of high school. A month after Winter Cup when all of them are staying over. The best night and worst morning Kagami ever had.) and Kagami doesn't want to repeat that.

That, and the note saying "Kise will be home" written on his alarm. He has no choice but to get ready. So with a heavy heart Kagami decides to get out of the bed.

Or at least he tries to, but something is holding him down. That something turns out to be his favorite giant purple teddy bear, Murasakibara.

Kagami chuckles at the sight of his tallest boyfriend. He is hugging his waist and holding it for dear life. Murasakibara must have sneaked in, because Kagami remembers sleeping alone. Kagami tries to move Murasakibara's hands, but the purple man just tightens them more.

"Murasakibara, I have to get up." Kagami cooes and the hug becomes tighter. "Murasakibara." Kagami tries again. Murasakibara shakes his head and instead snuggles deeper into Kagami.

"No!"

"Kise might be home. I need to take care of him."

"Don't care ...," his voice trails, clearly still sleepy. "Miss ... Kagachin ...."

Kagami strokes Murasakibara's hair. Kagami also misses him and the others. Besides Kuroko, he doesn't get to see the others much during basket season because they spend the majority of time training. There's also the fact that some of their club is based on different city, so they have to live in a separate apartment. It gets lonely.

As much as Kagami wants to snuggle with Murasakibara, he still has to get up. Luckily, after a few years of dating he finally gets the hang of the art of taking care of six genius basketball players who also happen to be his lovers. "How about I make you some popsicles for snacks?"

It's a low blow, but Kagami knows the mention of popsicles will interests Murasakibara. "Really?" He asks. His eyes sparkles with excitement.

"Yeah. Strawberries. Mangoes. I think I also have some kiwis left. But you have to let me go first or else I can't make them."

Mursakibara scoffs. His cheeks puffs like a squirrel. Kagami knows he's annoyed. But Murasakibara won't turn down any opportunity to eat sweets.

And he's right. Murasakibara's hold loosens up it becomes easy for Kagami to slide away from it. Kagami places a soft kiss on Murasakibara's cheek as a thanks. 

 

* * *

  

****[4:30 A.M.]** **

Kagami is correct. Kise is home. He's currently sleeping on the couch, one foot on the head rest while his head almost falls to the floor. His stuff is everywhere up until the front door. Normally, Kagami would fuss about making a mess, but Kagami knows Kise is tired from his modelling job so he lets it slide this time.

Besides playing basket professionally, Kise also continues his occupation as a model, even though he restricts it only on off-season. Kagami has told Kise over and over to take less job in modelling but Kise says he loves doing it. Kagami is worried that it will worn Kise down one day, but Kise is pretty stubborn once he sets his mind on something. Kagami can't really do anything about it, but at least he can take care of him.

"Kise, wake up." Kagami shakes the other's body. "Your neck will get hurt if you sleep like this."

Kise looks at him with bleary eyes. "Kagamicchi?" He whispers, "Why (are) you up(side) down?"

Kagami laughs. He helps Kise to get up and sit on the sofa. Kise is still out of it. His eyes open and close repeatedly. Kagami gives him a glass of water, but Kise barely recognize it until Kagami helps him drink it. "Busy night?"

"Hm. Get (a) brand deal. Took long(er). Tired."

Kise is about to fall asleep again but Kagami manages to keep him awake by lightly slaps his cheeks. "How about a warm bath, hm?" Kise shakes his head. "Even though you're stinky and I hate stink?"

"(Ka)gamicchi sometimes (s)leep (r)ight a(f)ter (pr)actice."

"Did Kuroko tell you that?" Kise hums. "But at this point you'll sleep until noon. Let's clean you up first before that happen, okay?"

Kise stares at Kagami. His eyes are void of life. Kagami shakes Kise to keep him awake. Slowly, Kise nods a little.

"I'll prepare the bath. Promise me you'll stay awake?"

Kise doesn't answer. He sways back and forth. Kise struggles to stay awake and by each passing second Kagami can see that the fatigue is winning over him. Luckily Kagami knows just the trick.

Kagami holds Kise's chin and brings him into a quick kiss. "Ryouta, stay awake for me please?"

Kise's eyes shot open. "That's not fair!" Kise whines. "Now I'm  _really_  awake." Kise darts at something below. Kagami snorts. He kisses Kise again before he excuses himself to prepare the blonde's bath. 

 

* * *

 

****[5:15 A.M.]** **

Bathing Kise is like bathing a golden retriever. It's messy and takes a long time. Kagami knows he's spoiling Kise, but if he leaves Kise alone he will fall asleep in the bath before cleaning himself. It's tricky, but after an hour of struggling with keeping Kise steady, Kise falling head first into the bath, and the shampoo that gets into Kise's mouth all the time because Kise keeps yawning, Kagami finally settles Kise on his bed.

But his job is still not done. He still have to prepare some breakfast for his housemates. He slept early last night so he hasn't prepare anything. Not only that, he also needs to make some popsicles for Murasakibara. And he needs to make a lot since Murasakibara's appetite is like a bottomless pit.

See? Busy busy busy.

But no matter, Kagami loves cooking. It's like his own therapy. Especially cooking in the morning, when life has barely begun. It's easier to concentrate in this time where everything is quiet and no one is breathing around your neck.

"Blender's check. The fruits I think are in the pantry- oh they are. Okay, let's get them out- oh, I still have some tortillas and gelatins. They've been there for a while ...."

Kagami hums as he puts everything on the counter. Kagami decides to make the popsicles first since they take a while to freeze. Thankfully, he has make enough popsicles in the last few years he can practically do it in his sleep. First he chops all the fruits and separate it according to its kind. Next he puts one kind of fruit into the blender with some yogurt. Then he blends it and put it on a mold. After that he puts the sticks and places them on the freezer. Easy peasy.

Except he can't find the molds. Not in his pantry, his sink, even in his freezer.

"Here they are, Kagami-kun."

"Thanks- Kuroko?!" The Phantom Sixth Man curles up his lips at his reaction. "Since when are you here?!"

"I'm here since the beginning, Kagami-kun. You're just too busy with Kise-kun."

"Really," Kagami sighs. Kagami can never get used to this habit of Kuroko. He thought he did, but he just keeps getting spook out even though Kuroko says he can't help not getting noticed. Or maybe Kuroko is just messing with him all this time. "Why are you awake anyway? It's still early."

"I'd figure I'll help you, Kagami-kun." Kuroko grabs his light blue apron that hangs near the sink. He then washes his hand before he joins Kagami. "Are we having popsicles as breakfast?"

"No. This is Murasakibara's." Kagami puts ice cream sticks on top of the molds before he puts the soon-to-be strawberry yogurt popsicle on the freezer. "Make sure none of you touch them. Especially Aomine." since he likes to steal other's food all the time just to piss them off.

"The others would be jealous of Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko says. His voice sounds neutral, but Kagami knows Kuroko is jealous. There is a slight twitch on his brows. Kuroko tends to do that when he feels annoyed.

"I'll make some gelatin for you and the others then." Kagami says. Thankfully he hasn't blend the mangoes nor the kiwis, and there are still some strawberries left. He just hopes the gelatin earlier hasn't expired yet. "Ugh, we already planned for snacks when I don't even know what to make for breakfast. Can you check the fridge for me?"

Kuroko nods. This is what Kagami loves about Kuroko. He still helps even in the worst mood. This is part of the reason why Kagami continues to partner up with Kuroko in basketball despite dating the other Miracles. They tend to clash in official match because all of them have strong personalities. But Kuroko is different. He is the calm to his storm. The ying to his yang. The one who keeps him grounded, long ever since high school days.

Kagami smiles. He owes Kuroko a lot. He should show his gratitude more often.

"We have some minced meat, salads, tomatoes, eggs, and two cans of mayo." Kuroko says. His head is still fixed to the inside of the fridge.

"Oh great! We can use them. Bring them out and grab the tortillas in the pantry." Kuroko does as he instructs. "What do you think about kebabs?"

"I think the others won't mind as long as you're the one who make them."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm asking  _your_  opinion."

Kuroko is taken aback by his statement. By his expression, Kuroko's mind is probably like the insides of his blender right now; there are so many things in there and all of them are spinning into one giant pile of confusion. This is another thing that Kagami wants Kuroko to know; just because he's the shadow of a team doesn't mean he has to be a shadow in real life. Kagami tries to include Kuroko as much as he can. To make Kuroko into 'the main actor' instead of his self-proclaimed role as a 'supporting actor'. But even years in their relationship Kuroko is sometimes still surprised about it.

"I think I'd like that."

"Cool. Let me teach you how to fold the tortilla so you can help me later."

Kuroko is the only one among the Miracles that Kagami allows in the kitchen, with the exception maybe Murasakibara. That because the others are just helpless around the kitchen. Kagami tried to teach them one time, but it was so dangerous (Midorima almost cut his fingers and both Kagami and him freak out. Aomine and Kise somehow burnt water. Akashi had never even cook instant noodles in all his life) he decided to give up on it. But Kuroko picks up on it fast and not long after that he becomes Kagami's partner in the kitchen.

Partner in court and in kitchen. Kagami's two favorite places. As it should be.

He really needs to show more gratitude to Kuroko.

(As for Murasakibara, apparently Tatsuya taught him how to bake during high school. So Murasakibara knows his way around kitchen).

"Thanks, Kuroko. Without you this could take a while." Kagami wipes off his sweat. In front of them are twenty uncooked kebabs for the others and five cooked ones for him to eat before his run. "I've shown you how to fried it. Can you cook the rest when they wake up?"

"You can count on me, Kagami-kun. You just have your morning run." Kuroko states. "Is there anything else you'd like me to help with?"

"Yep, one more thing." Kagami takes the blender and pours its inside onto a glass. He cuts a leftover strawberry halfway and sticks it on the edge. He then puts a white straw and gives it to Kuroko. "For your help. It might not be Majiba, but I swear this strawberry milkshake is as delicious as theirs."

Kuroko takes the milkshake reluctantly. Kuroko doesn't show it, but Kagami knows he's beaming with happiness. "Thank you, Kagami-kun."

"Don't sweat it." Kagami ruffles Kuroko's hair. "But really, can you help me with one more thing? It's almost 6:30. Oha-Asa is about to start. Can you wake Midorima up? He'll get angry if he misses that. I'd do it, but I still have a gelatin to make. Thanks, Kuroko. You're a lifesaver!"

 

* * *

  

****[7:20 A.M.]** **

"Are you sure we can't get a star shaped lamp instead?"

Unlike some of his housemates who love to laze around in off-season (example given: Aomine and Murasakibara. Maybe Kise by extension. But he has photoshoots so it doesn't count), Kagami never skips his morning run. Part of it is because it's a habit that his former coach, Riko, had ingrained in the heart of her players. Another part of it is because he still doesn't want to lose to his lovers on court. He might date all of them, but at the end of the day they are still rivals to each other.

It's tricky at first, like everything else in his life. Because in off-season all of his lovers are coming home, Kagami's housework increases significantly. It's difficult to juggle between taking care of the house and making time for himself but somehow he pulls it off. Kagami would have his run at a little bit after seven after he prepares breakfast for the rest. His route is a little bit shorter than his usual though. Kagami couldn't leave the house for too long or else he would come home to ashes.

"No," Midorima insists. His eyes still focus to the front. "Oha-Asa stated today's lucky item has to be a lamp that shows the stars."

"So? Let's just buy a lamp with printed stars on it!"

Since Kagami usually wakes up earlier than the rest of the residents, Kagami usually has his run alone. But sometimes Midorima joins him. Midorima is very discipline compared to the rest. He still does his regime even on his day off, that includes morning run. But his route and Kagami's usually differ. Midorima only runs with Kagami if he needs Kagami's help to find his lucky item or if he wants to spend more time with Kagami. Midorima will never admit the last motive though.

Midorima looks at him as if he has grown a second head. "It has to be as realistic as possible or my luck will decrease."  _Any Oha-Asa fan would know that_. Kagami could hear the unspoken words. "I've seen someone with a lamp that shows the map of the stars. I want that."

"How are we gonna find that around here?!”

Kagami could feel an intersection coming up on his forehead. Is this what his former captain in Seirin felt when he's done with the club member's shenanigans?

They don't talk after that. They only run in silent. They still occasionally stop to visit a shop only to come out empty handed. It's pretty unfortunate for Midorima even though Cancer placed quite high today.

After their twelveth failure, Midorima finally speaks to him again. ”Someone on Oha-Asa’s forum said that they found today’s lucky item in the Planetarium." He fixes his glasses. His eyes looking away. Kagami smiles in amusement. "Shall we head there later?”

Of course Midorima would know where to get his lucky item. Of course this is just a ruse for them to spend more time together. Sometimes Kagami just wishes Midorima wouldn't be so shy about it,  but then again that wouldn't be like Midorima if he does that.

"Midorima, it's not like I don't want to. But I promised Akashi first I would accompany him today."

“Ah, yes. Of course." The greenette huffs. "Sagittarius placed first today after all.”

"Are you sulking?"

Midorima shakes his head, a little bit too fast than normal. Kagami snorts. "You so are!" he exclaims. Midorima's face goes red. He adds his speed and leave Kagami behind, but the redhead quickly catches up to him.

"Don't be mad, okay? I'm sorry." Kagami wheezes. Kagami stands in front of Midorima, preventing him to run further. "I want to hang out with you too, you know. But I haven't seen Akashi in months."

Midorima looks down. His face looks dejected. The implication of giving in to Akashi must have upset him, even if he denies it. Even after all these years, Midorima still considers Akashi as his rival; from their shogi session in their middle school years, the match between Rakuzan and Shuutoku in their first year of Winter Cup, the bet to win his affection in their third year (Ah, Kagami muses. How time flies ever since that eventful week. Kagami would like to recount that event, but it's a story for another time), and even in today's horoscope ranking in Oha-Asa.

Kagami scratches his heads. Really, what's the deal with all of his housemates today anyway?

"I'm free two days from now on."

Midorima's eyes widen. “What?”

“Also I still feel like running.”

“Are you sure? It's almost nine.” His voice trails, almost as if he is hopeful.

“You can go back first if you don’t want to keep me company.”

“Nonsense. Who knows what would happen to you if I leave you alone? Leo is ranked sixth today.” Midorima's frowns turn into a smile. Kagami feels lighter after seeing that. Midorima looks happier now.

”And you don’t have your lucky item. Takao told me the last time you don’t have a lucky item you almost died! I don’t want that unluckiness rubbing off of me!”

"At least Cancer is ranked second today."

Kagami's only hope is that their house is still intact by the time they are home.

 

* * *

 

****[9:45****   ** **A.M.]****

Maybe Midorima is being too much. Maybe being sixth is not so bad after all. For starter, his house is still intact by the time he's home from his morning run. Then the delivery for the bath bombs that Momoi sent him arrives with him ("Make sure to treat yourself every now and then Kagamin! You must be stressed taking care of them. I apologize on their behalf!" is written in the card that Momoi sent with the package. That's so sweet. Kagami will make sure to invite her over for a dinner this weekend). On top of that, no one is fighting. Everyone is watching morning news and eating breakfast in peace. Which is good in Kagami's dictionary.

Almost too good even.

One more glance and Kagami understands why there is no fight broken yet. Only half the residents are here and even so Kise is barely awake. Akashi and Aomine are nowhere to be seen; Akashi is probably still preparing himself for their outing today. Aomine on the other hand ....

"Is Aomine still sleeping?" Kagami asks and Murasakibara nods in response. He's not surprised though. It's his habit to wake up late in off-season. But Kagami might have to wake him up soon or else Murasakibara is going to eat his share of breakfast and starts a fight (Murasakibara would have already eaten Kise's share if Kagami hasn't come home earlier).

Kagami can still hear Aomine's snore when he enters his room. Aomine is not even visible from the entrance of this room. He's still in the bundle of his blanket. His air conditioner is running wild. Kagami shivers even though he's barely inside the room. His room is very dark, not even a hint of sunlight reaches in. The only source of light is Aomine's phone in his nightstand which flashes on and off, showing an alarm that has gone into snooze mode several times. No wonder Aomine hasn't woken up yet; the condition makes it impossible for you to.

Kagami tries to call his name but the bluenette doesn't respond. So Kagami tries to reach Aomine. With emphasis on the word  _try_. Aomine's room is so messy even the remnants of titanic would be laughable in comparison. Basketballs in his wardrobe and jeans in the shoe rack. T-shirts and magazines are scattered everywhere on the ground. Kagami can even barely see the floor! It's hard to fix this habit of Aomine and Kagami is done trying for the past couple of years of them dating. If Aomine doesn't want to clean his room then so be it. Kagami is not going to clean for him. Thank god at least Aomine is not messy in other common rooms (maybe Kagami has Akashi to thank for that).

"Wake up, Aho." Kagami nudges Aomine. The bluenette barely reacts. "Aomine, wake up. Murasakibara's eating your breakfast and I'm not making more." Kagami shakes Aomine again. This time a soft yawn could be heard. "Aomine!" Kagami raises his voice a bit. The bluenette turns to Kagami, making the redhead perks up, only to snore louder on his face and give him a little spit on his cheek.

Kagami can feel another intersection forming up in his forehead (he swears he's turning into his former captain after he dates the Miracles. He would be proud).

"Damn you Aomine just wake up!" Kagami pinches Aomine's nose. It works like a miracle. The bluenette immediately wakes up, albeit looking irritated.

"What the hell, Kagami!" Aomine holds his nose. It looks bright red. Kagami snorts at it. He might have pinched a little bit too hard.

"You're lucky you wake up now. Any later than that and I'll-"

"You'll what?"

It's like a flip of a switch. The sleepy, bleary-eyed Aomine is immediately replaced by the more focused one. Long gone the lazy eyes from five seconds earlier. His gaze looks almost predatory; like he's judging the prey in front of him. Kagami doesn't realize that Aomine has wrapped his hand around his neck and brings their body closer. Aomine tilts his head, still waiting for his answer. Unfortunately, Kagami knows what kind of answer Aomine expects and how uncomfortable it makes Kagami feel. But of course Aomine finds amusement in that, if that smirks indicates anything.

"So?" Aomine smirks. He moves closer to steal a kiss from Kagami but stops when a hand stands in between them.

"Murasakibara's eating your breakfast."

"I have tastier meal in front of me." Aomine moves forward and kiss the hand in front of him. His hands start to trail below Kagami's shirt. Kagami tries to run away, but the other male pushes him on the bed. Kagami struggles to escape but Aomine pins him down hard. Aomine begins to leave kisses on Kagami's body, making the other groan in annoyance.

"No funny business, Ahomine! I'm going out with Akashi later!"

"All the more reason then~"

Kagami yelps at the sudden intrusion in his pants. Once again, he tells Aomine to get off but the other man wouldn't listen and continues to invade his body. Kagami clenches his fists. He needs to get out of here fast before it escalates further. There's only one thing left for Kagami to do.

Kagami kicks Aomine's stomach as hard as he can, sending the man flying across the room. Aomine hits his wardrobe and is hit again by falling basketballs.

Aomine places his hand on top of his stomach and head and groans. "I could have hit my head and die!" He cries.

"I said no funny business and you didn't listen." Kagami jumps out of the bed and walks out of the room. "Just hurry up and eat your breakfast before Murasakibara eats all of them."  

Kagami leaves, just like that, ignoring the pained cry from Aomine. Hah, serves him right. 

 

* * *

 

****[11:00 A.M.]** **

A chauffeur slides the divider between the front seat and the passenger seat. "Akashi-sama, Kagami-sama, we will expect a small traffic on the road ahead. We will arrive at the designation in approximately one hour."

"I see. Thank you for your hard work."

"My pleasure, Akashi-sama." The chauffeur then closes the divider, leaving Akashi and Kagami to their privacy.

Around this time is what The Miracles call 'The Start of The Day'. After Kagami makes sure that the rest of the residents have been fed and taken care of, this is the time when they get to start to spend the whole day with Kagami alone. They have a schedule for that. It differs every week because it's decided via lottery- unless there is a specific request from Kagami. Like now for example; Akashi gets to spend this whole day with Kagami as per Kagami's request, because they haven't see much of each other during basket season. Murasakibara gets tomorrow for the same reason and Midorima gets the day after tomorrow as per his promise earlier.

This is the arrangement that Kagami had proposed on the first year of college, when they start living together. They fight a lot for his time and it drills Kagami to the bone. The arrangement certainly helps, even though sometimes they still like to rile each other up but at least Kagami can use this to stand his ground. They usually decide on the schedule on Sunday, the day for Kagami to have his 'me time', away from The Miracles.

"Rough morning?" Akashi asks. His voice sounds worried. Akashi must have deduced something is wrong from the look on his face. Kagami can never hide his expression well.

"Yeah you know, the usual." Kagami snickers, "Everyone's acting up today so I'm a bit tired."

Akashi clears his throat. "Basket season is just finished and most of us just returned home. It is understandable why they are acting like that."

_Home_. Kagami likes that. Likes that they consider the place where all of them can be together as home. Not their private apartment. Kagami knows, but it still feels surreal.

"And yet you're still acting like usual." Kagami teases. "I was beginning to think that you didn't miss me."

"Nonsense." Akashi folds his hands. "Why do you think I called you to spend this day with me as soon as the season is over?"

"I don't know," Kagami shrugs. "You need a plus one on your business lunch today?"

Akashi is an amazing person, Kagami thinks. Unlike most of them who is still enjoying life, Akashi already thinks ahead. Kagami knows Akashi already has plans for his retirement, and if Kagami has to guess it probably involves investing in stock and something about his father's company. Kagami thinks Akashi is planning to take over his father once he's retired from playing professionally, hence all the business lunch and trip in his off-days. But business lunch could also means sponsorship for his current career.

Well, Kagami never dwells much on it. It's nice that Akashi already has plans ahead. The rest of them should probably follow his example though.

"We are not having a business lunch."

"We're not?" That surprises Kagami.

"No, I was thinking to treat you to something nice. My coach's friend opened up a new restaurant. I heard she specializes in Greek dishes. I thought you would like to try it out."

Oh.  _Oh_. "So it's a  _date_ date?"

"Of course it's a date." Akashi frowns. He doesn't voice it, but Akashi looks like he is wondering why Kagami thinks it's another business lunch. It doesn't take him long to realize it. "Has it been that long since the last time we have a proper date?"

"Compared to the others? Yeah." Kagami answers, "But that doesn't mean I don't enjoy those business lunches though! They are definitely delicious!"

"It is still unacceptable for me to lose, even in date count." Of course it comes back to that.

Kagami decides to tease Akashi further. "So that's what's more important? Not me?"

Akashi widens his eyes. "It seems like I have fallen to the trap." He chuckles. Kagami grins at the victory. "Nothing is more important than you." Akashi strokes Kagami's cheek. "To redeem myself I shall grant whatever your wish today."

Always so uptight and serious, that Akashi. Even though it's no longer as extreme as his first year of highschool (gouging his eyes out if he lost a match? Really?!), it's still how Akashi is brought up. But that's one of his charms, Kagami supposes.

"I was just teasing you. It's okay Akashi, the lunch is enough. Or else I'll get spoiled."

"But I want to spoil you." Kagami snorts. Only Akashi can appear calm when saying something as cheesy as that. But the red hue across his cheeks doesn't escape Kagami's eyes.

_How cute_ , Kagami muses. He can't say this out loud though. He will not risk making the other personality comes out even though Akashi insists he's already gone for years already.

"Well then," Kagami turns to Akashi. "I want to hear what you want."

Akashi raises one of his eyebrows. "This is about you, not me."

"There must be something."

"No."

"Akashi,"

"There is nothing, I assure you." Akashi insists. "Spending the day with you is already enough as it is."

"So there's something?" Kagami smiles. "Akashi," Kagami squeezes Akashi's thigh. "Relationship goes both ways. It's also about you. Besides, you said you'll grant whatever I want today. I want to know what you want."

Akashi is always uptight and serious because of his upbringing. If he can, Kagami wants to spoil Akashi as well. He wants Akashi to never hesitate to let go when they're together.

Akashi stays silent for a while. One second. Two seconds. Then he turns to Kagami. He doesn't say anything. He just positions Kagami to face forward, pats his thighs, before he lays himself on top of them.

"It will take a while until we arrive." Akashi says, "Let me nap for a while."

Kagami laughs. Akashi? Taking a nap? Almost unheard of. But if that's what His Majesty wants, then Kagami shall fulfill it.

Kagami strokes Akashi's hair as he watches the passing scenery outside. He hums; what an eventful morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than a lover Kagami feels like a single mother taking care of his six kids lmao


End file.
